Brennan's New Book
by lizziebrewster
Summary: Booth and Bones attend the launch party for her new book. There is no question that she is a woman tonight.
1. Chapter 1 The Party

_This is my first B+B fanfic, be gentle with me. Tell me, honestly, what you think._

_After seeing photos of Emily from last [years]'s Golden Globes, that was all I could think of at work today. This story is Bones in the same outfit, at the launch party for her new book. Primarily this is in Booths POV. I plan on two more chapters, The Ride, and The After Party. _

_I don't fully understand the ratings here yet. This chapter isn't quite M, but the next two plan to be much more so! _

* * *

The Party

He watched intently as she moved around the room. She was perfect. Bones said she didn't like these events, but she always handled herself brilliantly, with dexterity and poise. Talking with everybody for just long enough, never favouring one guest over another, never leaving them bored. Not that anyone could ever be bored by his Bones.

And she looked … wow … Booth couldn't believe how good she looked. Just a few hours ago she'd been knee-deep in muddy corpses, and now she was at her book party in a red satin dress that hung in just the right places. Cut wide at the neck, Booth shuddered to think of the skin he saw. He longed to take her home and plant a trail of kisses along her collarbones and up her slender neck, tracing out her distinctive jaw line with his mouth. At the back, the dress revealed her perfect ivory skin, its apparent softness bringing more longing for Booth, the line of her vertebrae disappearing in to the unknown. He could see the thin strap of her skin-colored bra hidden beneath. His fingers tingled as Booth thought of slowly peeling the bra away and unveiling their contents.

The dress was neither long nor short, stopping just above the knee: so modest and yet, on his Bones, it seemed the most erotic thing in his world. A high belt accentuated her already ample breasts and directed his eye line to her ass. The breasts he constantly found himself drawn to. He longed to take them in his mouth, to uncover her taste that had eluded him for far too long. That tight little ass he'd thought so many times of being able to nibble at. So often at crime scenes she'd bend over and Booth found himself dreaming of taking her right there and then.

So infrequently he saw Bones in heels, and yet she moved like a pro, virtually floating around the room as Booth watched. The heels brought out her well-defined calves, the pale hue of her skin contrasting the redness of her shoes. Booth never failed to be amazed by the flawless nature of her matte skin. In his mind he was running his hand up her leg, getting closer to the treasure that had remained hidden from him for so many years. The things he'd been longing to do to her for five long years …

Bones had objected when Angela came into her office, insisting that she be allowed to do Brennan's hair for the night, but Booth was glad she had relented. From the front, her mousy brown hair seemed unimposing and subtle, but when she turned a much more elaborate up-do became apparent. Lovely as it was, Booth wanted nothing more than to pull away the few pins holding it in place and free her curls to tumble down her back. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He knew it would be silky soft, and always (always!) smelled fantastic.

He'd reasoned before about her being his partner, the things they spoke about, the way they interacted, essentially making her a guy-friend. But tonight … there was no question that tonight she was a woman.

Booth sat alone at his table, watching from a distance, not wanting to steal any of her thunder. This evening was for her, to honour her, and the release of what would surely become another Times bestseller. He was there as her partner, and nothing more. But just for a moment, when they'd walked in together, it felt like a date. He had reminded himself several times already that it wasn't. At the end of the evening he'd drop her home, and nothing more. Maybe a quick congratulations-and-good-night kiss on the cheek, and nothing more. Maybe he'd rest his hand on her thigh while he did it. No, Booth.

Taking a sip of his drink, Booth breathed heavily. He knew it wasn't right, wasn't healthy. He shouldn't be feeling this way about his partner. But he couldn't help it. He could hear her voice drift across the room, heard her politely chuckle every so often. That chuckle that made the hairs on his arm stand on end.

And his hairs weren't the only part of him standing to attention. Booth became very appreciative of the table he sat at, hiding his response to his phenomenal partner from the room. There was only so much power the Saints held, and tonight it hadn't been enough. She'd caught his eye as she moved between guests, shooting him with that cheeky grin that he loved. The Saints crumbled beneath him and nature took over. He had to distract himself.

Booth began looking around the room, looking at anything other than Bones. He noted the buffet table, the place settlings, the people beginning to leave as the night drew to a close, the fancy plasterwork atop the columns all around the room, faint markings where repair work had been done. The building was old, he guess, Bones would know how old, he was sure. Whatever he thought of, his mind always tracked back to Bones.

"I'm an anthropologist, Booth." The voice cut through his mental admonition of himself. She had approached while his thoughts drifted.

"Wha...?" He stuttered, unable to construct more even if he had understood.

"An anthropologist, Booth. I know the stages of everything. And you, are deep in arousal." She said it so matter-of-factly that Booth barely knew whether to argue or concede to her being right, she usually was anyway.

"Bones? Wha … I … er … What?"

"I've been watching you," she told him, in a tone that was just a little too smug for comfort. "You pupils keep dilating, your cheeks are flushed, you seem out of breath for no apparent reason."

Booth sat with his mouth open. The things this woman came out with, it never failed to shock him. Maybe he was a prude, or maybe she was an exhibitionist. Either way, he was sure they shouldn't be having this conversation here, even if the party was winding down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Booth." Her eyes momentarily flicked to his groin, where his hands had, he hoped, subtly come to rest. This woman has such power over him. He felt like a schoolboy again, being talked down by matron. And yet, coming from her mouth, it only heightened his excitement. "A natural response for an adult male responding to stimuli."

A silence hug between them. He sure as hell wasn't going to break it, that'd be an admission, and he could see that she was still thinking anyway.

"I only wonder …"

Booth felt terror growing, what did she wonder?

"… who caused this reaction? There are clearly many beautiful women here, but I'm curious to know who in particular."

She turned to face back towards the room, leaning on the back of Booth's chair. Few people remained now. The band had stopped playing and waiters buzzed around being to clear the room.

Was she that clueless? There didn't seem a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and lately she'd been becoming far more socially adept.

"Bones," at last he found his voice. "You must know." He looked up at her and their eyes met, locked for a moment longer than he had intended. It did nothing to help his … situation.

Finally she sat on the chair beside him, resting her clutch purse on the table. She leaned forwards, elbows on the table, staring off into the room. Her knee hit his, and she allowed it to rest there.

"I don't know. But what I do know is, I'm tired and I'm ready to go home." She turned her head to him and smiled a Bones smile.

Booth wasn't sure whether this was a diversion tactic or not. Had she started a conversation she knew the answer to but wasn't ready to finish? He could see her eyes were tired and he watched as she breathed deeply. He longed to scoop her up in his arms, carry her to bed, and watch her sleep till morning came. Of all the dirty and sinful things he wanted to do with his partner, simply watching her sleep ranked high on the list.

He smiled back and placed a hand on the small of her back. He always put his hand there; it seemed to fit like a mold cast for one another. But in this moment, with Bones in that damn red dress, the evening regained it's Date feeling, just for a second.

"Then lets go home."

He hadn't meant it as it sounded. He'd spent all evening longing after his partner. To investigate her and unfurl secrets he had yet to unravel. But even in the height of it, he held on to some semblance of reality. It wouldn't happen tonight. Hell, it'd probably never happen. He was doomed to spend another night sleeping alone after taking another cold shower.

"Yes." Her eyes twinkled. He knew she was tired, but maybe she understood him, just a little bit, after all. "Please take me home."

* * *

_Thoughts, suggestions, critisims, please._


	2. Chapter 2 The Ride

_Your comments from the first chapter were great, so here is a second. The story is now likely to be four chapters, rather than three, as this one is already too long and I only just got to the good part. _

_Lots of fluff, making way for the smut to come! _

_Again, please be honest. If it's crap, tell me so!_

* * *

**The Ride**

Placing his hand gently over hers, Booth rose from the table.

"I'll bring the car around. Wait here."

He fought the urge to plant a kiss atop her glossy hair, to drink in her scent, to freeze time just for a moment. Instead he walked away with a sigh and headed for the parking lot.

The night air hit Booth by surprise. It had been mid afternoon when they'd arrived at the hotel where the book party was being held. But now the sun was gone and the stars had taken their place in the sky. Booth took several deep gulps of air, forcing himself to get a grip on his emotions. He knew he couldn't have his partner. It was out of the question and the further he pushed it from his mind, the better.

Despite knowing that Bones was inside waiting to go home, Booth found himself walking fairly slowly towards the car. He relished this opportunity to be alone, to collect his thoughts, to slot some of the days events into place. As a sniper, Booth spent hours alone on the job, but now he was constantly surrounded by a sea of people. So rarely did he stop and just, be. Around him the city was turning in for the night. Lights flicked out in buildings. Few people walked the sidewalks, and the air seemed oddly quiet. Somewhere in the distance a siren wailed and Booth wondered whether it'd turn into their next case.

With his head back in gear, Booth unlocked the car and got in. There was no hope for him: even his car smelled of Bones. She'd worn perfume tonight and its sweet fragrance lingered in the air. Closing his eyes, Booth cursed and struck the steering wheel with his fists. He was trying hard, damnit, but why was fate determined to reveal his deepest secret tonight?

He didn't know when he fell in love with Bones, but it was undeniable now. The things that pissed him off when they first came together were now the things he adored the most. The way she was always right. Her social awkwardness. Their playful banter. Her brains. And of course, her body. But it'd long since moved beyond the animalistic need to conquer such a beautiful woman. Booth wanted everything from her: to fall asleep together at night, and wake beside her each morning; to make her eggs for breakfast on the weekend and to sit doing newspaper crossword together. He had no doubt she'd be able to complete it on her own, but just maybe she'd need his help on pop culture questions.

Booth breathed another deep sigh. Resigning to the reality that was the depth of his feelings for Bones, he put the car into Drive and pulled up to the front of the hotel.

______

The book party was virtually empty now and Booth spotted Bones from across the room – not that it mattered whether the room was empty or not, he could always single her out from miles away.

Moving towards her silently, he watched as Bones dozed on the table. Her head slumped down to rest on her arms, eyes closed, her breathing deep and regular. Her elaborate hairstyle was beginning to come undone, and a few unruly strands flopped across her face. Before noticing what he was doing, Booth reached down and brushed the strands back behind her ear.

His hand lingered longer than he knew it should but when she didn't stir, Booth couldn't bring himself to wake her. Crouching beside her, Booth slowly lifted Bones out of her chair and instinctively her head slumped onto his chest. He took a deep breath to steady himself, immediately regretting it as he got another nose full of her delicious scent.

She was lighter than he expected. This woman who was always so calm and strong during the day, was now delicate and helpless in his arms, and he'd fight off the world to protect her. Booth tried desperately not to think of her bare skin, hidden only by a single layer of fabric, nor of the cleavage he was getting a fantastic view of.

As Booth carried her out into the night air, Bones shifted slightly and was momentarily dragged back from the depths of sleep. Her arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck while her head snuggled in closer. He let out an involuntary moan as her fingers laced behind his neck, brushing the bottom of his hairline. His heart fluttered and just for a moment, he let himself believe it was real.

Damnit.

Booth hadn't thought this through. There was no way he could open the car door while she was still in his arms and there didn't seem to be another soul around to help him.

"Bones." He whispered, nudging her with his chin. "I need you to wake up, Bones. Just for a little bit. Come on, baby." He hadn't meant to call her baby and immediately chastised himself for letting his guard slip.

Booth felt a soft warmth beneath his ear and realised Bones had kissed him, ever so lightly, with those delicate lips of hers. He looked down to find her staring up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

"You need to stand so I can open the door," he told her, softly dropping her legs back to the ground. His hand brushed her ass in the process, and he honestly didn't know whether it was intentional or not.

Keeping an arm around her back (it felt too good to remove just yet), Booth opened the door and helped Bones climb into the car. She smiled out to him with childilike innocence, eyes beginning to droop again, as Booth reached across to fasten her seatbelt. He could feel heat radiating from her and it lit a fire deep in his belly. He knew on any normal day Bones would never have let him do things for her, open the door, fasten her seatbelt, she was too headstrong and independent to allow it, but tonight seemed different.

It took only seconds for Booth to round the car and sit in next to her, but already she was sleeping beside him. Angling herself towards Booth slightly, her head had begun to droop and her breathing deepened.

Smiling contentedly, Booth put the car in Drive, and pulled away.

_______

At this time of night the drive back to Brennan's apartment should have taken 10 minutes. 25 minutes later he was still driving. Booth allowed himself to take every back road he knew, even driving the same route several times, just so as to not have the evening end just yet. He wasn't ready to say Good Night just yet.

"Why are we driving in circles?"

He hadn't noticed her waking up; he was driving on autopilot now, using all his conscious energy to not look at the way her red dress had ridden high up her pearly thigh when she sat down.

"Booth, why are we driving in circles?"

He couldn't answer. He didn't have an answer.

"It's irresponsible Booth. The fumes released …"

"Bones!" He cut her of. "I just wanted to drive. Okay." Deflection.

His tone was curt. She turned away and didn't reply.

He could see moonlight reflecting off her legs as she shifted in the seat. It took all his power of concentration just to stay on the road. He sucked in a deep breath; it came out ragged and uneven. Booth could feel his pulse rate increasing. He needed to get her out of his car. Now.

Booth knew he'd hurt her. They didn't keep secrets from each other, and he hated that he had snapped at her. In an attempt to build bridges, Booth tried to start a conversation on safe ground.

"Did you enjoy your party tonight?"

"Yes. It was very stimulating. As you know, I don't much care for small talk, but the evening was quite enjoyable. And I know you did, Booth," She smiled at him, and it sent a quiver down his spine. "I saw."

She said it so calmly, in direct contrast to the synaptic chaos going on in his own mind.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Booth." She knew he was sensitive when the topic of sex came up. "A normal reaction to …"

"Yea, you said." He cut her off again. He couldn't be having this conversation right now.

"But I'm still curious …" she ignored his discomfort "… who was the cause?"

Booth pulled the car over to the side of the road. If she was determined to have this conversation he needed his whole brain to be involved.

"You don't know?"

"I have guesses. But I dislike forming conclusions before all the evidence is in."

"Maybe this will help. With your evidence collecting." Now was the time. He took a breath.

Booth leaned across and slowly, gently, planted a kiss on Bones' slightly open mouth. He expected her to fight, to pull away, to be shocked. But she didn't. It threw him that she didn't.

After a second he sat back in his own seat. Had he just ruined the best relationship he'd ever had? He'd never had a partner like Bones; he knew there was no one else like her.

He struggled to remain calm. His breathing erratic and laboured. How could he be turned on and confused at the same time?

"Bones … I … I'm …" he needed to apologise, but couldn't form the words. He knew it had been wrong. He'd blown it in a few short seconds. Booth couldn't bring himself to look at her, so turned to look out the window. Again he tried to use his environment to distract himself: looking around he saw trees, and darkened houses. Nobody awake for miles. Nobody to see him ruin the fantastic thing he'd had going with Bones.

It seemed an eternity passed by.

He felt her hand on his arm. "Booth." He remained still, gazing into the darkness. "Look at me Booth." He heard the wobble in her voice. "Please."

He couldn't resist. He'd have done anything he commanded. They both knew that.

Turning to face her, Booth saw the betraying mark where a tear had fallen down her cheek. It broke his heart in an instant. No, it crushed his heart. She'd taught him that. A lump forming in his throat, Booth tried to swallow, tried to get some moisture to his suddenly dry mouth.

"Thank you."

Two simple words, that was all she said, and yet it threw everything even more out of focus. Thank you? For what? She read the confusion on his face.

"For finally being honest with me."

He felt the wind sucked out of him. She'd known? How long had she known?

"You think I don't see it. You think you hide it from me. But I knew. I see you. I perceive the way you glance at me at crime scenes, the look in your eyes. I hear the pitch of your voice change when we're on the phone, telling me you're smiling. I notice when you come by my office, with no official reason to be there. I see it Booth."

He had to remind himself to breathe.

"I saw you at the party. Watching me while I talked to those people. You were practically drooling Booth!" She let out a small laugh and it gave him goosebumps. He loved that laugh.

"I see it because …" she dropped her gaze to her lap, breaking eye contact for the first time since she'd started speaking. She leaned forwards, closing herself up, moving away from him. "… Because I recognise it, Booth."

He wasn't sure he understood, but he sure as hell understood the shake of her shoulders. She was crying.

How many times had he held her while she cried? Each time it drew them closer and forged their unusual bond. But it had never been over him before. He longed to take her in his arms right now. To comfort her, to tell her it'd be alright, the way they had before. But he knew that'd make everything worse this time.

In his head, Booth was already pleading with God. He'd do penance. He'd say endless Hail Mary's. Anything. Just please, Lord, stop his Bones from crying. Take away the pain he'd caused. She'd been through so much crap already in her life, and he hated himself for adding to it.

He found his voice. "I'm sorry Temperance." He let his head fall onto his hand, attempting to massage away the beginnings of what was going to be a killer headache.

Looking up, he found Bones watching him. But she was … smiling.

"Bones? …" He didn't understand. She was smiling?

She undid her seatbelt and grinned at him.

"Don't apologise Booth." She leaned over and rest her hand high on his thigh. "Don't say anything." Her fingers marked out slow movements along his thigh, brushing dangerously close to his member. Clearly the woman knew the power she held over him, and she wasn't afraid to use it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Lion

_Okay, chapter 3 of 4. I started writing this while I was sitting around at work earlier. And now it's 1am and I have to get up in 4 hours. So I hope you guys like it! I know I'll be having sweet dreams tonight! _

_Smutty smut smut. Bashful eyes turn away now!_

_Thanks for reading! _

* * *

The Lion

Booth felt his pulse quicken as he began to harden. He struggled to breathe as she leant over and began kissing him, forcefully and with such intent that he was sure she'd been fighting the urge as long as he had. Her deft fingers continued tracing out patterns on his upper thigh and he couldn't help but let out a moan into her mouth.

Bones seized the opportunity as soon as his lips parted, her tongue plunging into his warm mouth. Unclipping his seatbelt, Booth twisted in the seat slightly, turning towards her. His hands migrated to her waist, feeling the softness of the skin beneath her dress. Her lips left his and she began covering his face in soft wet kisses. Closing his eyes, he could have sworn just licked him a little.

"Bones." Her name felt like the most natural thing in the world to him and he wondered why they hadn't done this sooner! Nothing else in the world seemed to matter and life around them ceased to exist.

Her kisses stopped and he opened his eyes to see her climb up from the seat next to him and position herself over him. Those ivory thighs he'd been trying not to think of all night now calling out to him as the dainty fabric rose with each movement. She pulled the dress higher, allowing her legs to spread wider as she straddled him.

His hands gravitated upwards from her waist. His thumbs brushed the undersides of her breast and up over her nipples causing them to contract sharply as he reached for her face. It was her turn to moan, a deep alluring moan that sent shivers down his spine and only made him harder, his erection already pushing painfully against the front of his pants.

Tilting his head upwards slightly, Bones started kissing him once again. Passionate, wet, kisses, their hidden feelings pouring out at long last. His fingers felt desperately at her hair, trying to free it from its sophisticated style. He needed her curls to unfurl before him.

She expertly shifted her hips and rubbed against him, his blood surging with adrenaline, his cock pulsating with lust.

Feeling his searching fingers, Bones reached up and released her hair for him, their lips never parting for a second. The feel of his fingers running through her newly freed hair made her groan slightly, sending shockwaves down through his abdomen. She tasted better than he'd ever dared to dream. A sweetness that seemed so out of place from the savage woman grinding against him.

His hands dropped to her heaving breasts, and he became aware of how erratic her breathing was. Rolling her nipples between this thumb and finger, Booth drew another deep moan from her lips. She pulled away from their kiss, allowing her head to drop back in ecstasy. Christ the man had gifted fingers.

Booth finally got to do what he had dreamed of all evening, heck for years even: he trailed delicate kisses across her face, following the sharp outline of her jaw and marking a path down her neck. Bones had her hands in his hair, gripping, squeezing and tugging all at once, and he allowed her to guide his kisses to a spot just beneath her ear. The same spot she'd kissed on him barely an hour earlier. Taking it as a sign, Booth nibbled harder, biting then licking exactly where she wanted. The growl in her throat became impossibly deep and Booth longer to look at her.

Releasing just one nipple from his touches, Booth reached up and place it on the back of her head. Gently he brought it forwards, back towards him, and their eyes met. He saw a fire in her eyes and she looked at him like a lion watching a gazelle. Slamming her mouth back to meet his, Bones realised she needed to taste him. To feel his warmth around her tongue. To know once and for all how he felt about her.

His one hand still firm against her head, the other dove south. He felt again at her waist briefly before coming to reside on her thigh. Pushing the red fabric higher he felt warmth and moisture through her panties, brushing against her just enough that it sent tingles coursing through her body and made her shudder against him. His hand caressed her stomach, traced the outline of her hip, and reached behind her. Slipping downwards he ran his fingers over her ass, and it was as firm and perfect as he had always imagined it would be. His had moved back to her waiting core and he ran a finger over the elastic of her panties, and slowly down to where her entrance lay.

She broke their kiss as her head fell forwards onto his shoulder. She gasped against him as he continued stroking her lightly, teasing and tormenting her, drawing her to the brink while they were both fully clothed.

"Booth." she whimpered into him, nuzzling against his neck, planting kisses and licks on his muscular shoulder. It was the same shoulder she'd gotten him shot in all those years ago. He felt her shudder again and knew he had to get her out of this dress. Now.

Her hands were eager to help him, and she lifted the hem of her dress up over her head. In a moment the thin garment was cast aside and it struck him that his Bone was now sat straddling him only in elegant lingerie. He'd always thought she'd be the conservative type when it came to underwear, practical and comfortable, but he was pleasantly surprised by the nude lace that met his wandering eye. The cups were cut delicately low and seemed moulded perfectly to her breasts. The tiny underwear sat flawlessly on her smooth stomach, calling out to him.

She clearly heard how it took his breath away, venturing "You Like?" smiling that wicked Bones smile at him. "I hoped one day you'd get to see them."

That was it. It was barely more than a whisper, but all trace of self-control he had left were gone.

One hand delving beneath the soft fabric of her bra to continue massaging her nipple, he used the other to pull down the panties. Cramped in his car, she had to remove one leg at a time and the smell of her arousal rose to meet him. Booth felt himself grow ever harder, doubting it was even possible. He ached for her and longed to be inside her.

Thinking the same thought, Bones reached down to undo his pants. Raising his hips off the seat just enough, Bones tore off his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, and in an instant they joined the crumpled red fabric in the footwell.

His erection stood tall and strong, and fit perfectly in her hand. Stroking it up and down, she heard his breath becoming ragged. Smiling at the effect she was having on him, Bones took her fingers lower and massaged his balls a moment before return to his throbbing shaft. Color flushed his cheeks and his eyes seemed to turn from brown to deep black right in front of her.

Booth let the tip of one finger enter between her folds and a gasp escaped her lips. Withdrawing slowly he drew the moisture upwards and circled her clit. She lent forwards and bit on his shoulder, attempting to stifle a whimper, all the while continuing the assault on his cock. He knew she'd said she was good in bed, but Lord, what was she doing to him!?

He felt himself nearing the point of no return and moved to rest his free hand on top of hers. Looking her in the eye, she smiled again and got the message: not yet. His other hand traced long lines down the inside of one thigh, before crossing over to her other. Each swoop brushed over her tender clit and sent shivers down to her toes. And each time it was slightly different: she could feel her own orgasm growing.

Reluctantly pulling away from his groin, Bones brought her hands up to unbutton Booth's shirt. She was shocked to find her hands were shaking and let out a ragged giggle. Placing her plans on his now bare chest, she closed her eyes and attempted to take a deep breath, trying desperately to compose herself but finding it impossible.

Seeing this, Booth finally lunged his middle finger into her darkness and rotated it slowly, this thumb all the while working on her clit. Her eyes flew open and she saw the grin on his face: he was teasing her and he knew it. But it had worked, she needed him, and she needed him now.

"Take me Booth," she groaned in his ear, a deep throaty voice that nearly pushed him over the edge right there and then.

He didn't need telling twice.

Moving in to kiss her powerfully, Booth reached for the seat lever and they fell back together. Horizontal now, her breasts crushed into his chest, her nipples hard and erect through the lacy fabric of her bra, locks of her hair flopped onto his face. Positioning his hips, Booth entered her as she sat back, and they drew in a collective breath.

Breaking away from his kiss, Bones sat up and began riding him. Looking up at her, Booth could barely believe what was happening. Reaching up, he unhooked her bra, and her pale breasts fell before him. He longed to caress her breasts, to fondle her hair, to stroke her face. He didn't know where to look first. Seeing the deliria on his face, Bones bent down to kiss his again.

Wrapping his arms around her, Booth pulled out and shifted quickly. Suddenly Bones was on her back.

"Hey!" She let out an angry hiss and punched him in the chest, but her eyes betrayed her, begging for more.

Rising to his knees slightly, Booth angled himself for better penetration. He began pounding in and out of her, his hips rising to meet him every time. Their breathing grew deep and intense, and he saw a foggy look in her eye. Feeling the stir of contractions in her muscles, Booth knew she was getting close and damn if that didn't make him hotter!

Her nails clawed at his back, sending shivers and pains straight to his member.

"Booooth." She moaned his name. "Keep going Booth." He had no intension of stopping. She raised her head up from the seat, "Booth," she uttered his name again, pleading this time, desperate for more.

Dropping his head down to kiss her, their tongues met with a fury. It was the final step for him: feeling her warmth below as well as in his mouth sent him into oblivion. He pulled out almost to the tip before plunging all the way in. Once. Twice. On the third thrust he felt her warmth closing in around him, her muscles contracting and relaxing as the orgasm washed over her. Her head dropped back and she gasped for air. On the fourth he went flying with her. Releasing his seed into her, his whole body shook. Five years of pent up frustration came flooding out of him and she seemed to drink it up.

Spent, they lay still in the darkness. He began to grow soft against her, watching as she lay with her eyes closed, a single tear rolled down her flushed cheek. Her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat and she drew erratic breaths; he thought she'd never looked so beautiful.

Rolling slightly so they were side by side, Booth pulled her in tight. He planted kisses on her forehead, and still she lay silent with her eyes closed. He watched as a second tear joined the first, rolling down her cheek before disappearing into his seat cover. A third. It seemed both an eternity and a single heartbeat elapsed at the same time. He wished they could stay there together forever, but more so he wanted her to speak, to look up at him, to show him she wasn't regretting what had happened.

He stroked at her hair, pangs of despair steadily replacing the elation he'd felt only moments before. He felt goosebumps forming on her bare skin and she reluctantly gave in to the urge to shiver. He hated this.

"Booth." Her voice brought him back out of his head and she shivered again. No longer deep and primeval, her voice wobbled as she spoke. "Can we go home now?"

It felt like a knife through his heart. Seeley Booth, hard-as-nail, tough-guy cop. He'd been stabbed, blown up, shot at. He wasn't afraid of anything (well, except clowns). But this woman had the power to build him up, and knock him back down with a single blow.

Squashing the doom he was feeling in his heart, he smiled a reassuring smile at her and answered. "Yes, Bones."

Neither of them moved, neither seeming to want to make the first move. If this was to be the last her saw of her, he was sure as hell going to make it last. His mind drank in every last detail of the scene, saving it to his memory.

"To your home, I mean."

He sprang back into life. How could he be so confused by one woman?


	4. Chapter 4 The Afterparty

_Sorry, this took a few days longer than I had intended to write. I got stuck getting from where I was to where I wanted to be. I hope it was worth your wait. _

* * *

The After Party

A smile spreading across his lips, he lay holding her a moment longer. He knew she hadn't rejected him, and yet Booth still didn't like that she was crying. Hooking a finger under her chin, he gently lifted her mouth his, infinitely close but not quite touching. Relinquishing control, he left it to her to cross the gap.

And she did, readily placing one long, gentle, kiss on his lips. Her head dropped back to his shoulder and she let out another involuntary shiver. The night air was cool against their bare skin, and Booth knew it was time.

It took all his self-control, but Booth drew in a deep breath and drew them both back to a sitting position. Suddenly conscience of their nakedness, Booth reached for the crumbled red fabric resting on the floor. She moved to take it from him, but Booth pulled it away.

"Let me." He said. It wasn't a question. Surrendering to him, she raised her arms above her head, eager for his touch on her skin again. Gently he guided her into the dress, leaning forward to kiss her lightly in the process. Allowing the dress to fall all the way down, his hands stayed above her head.

Slowly he moved his hands down her arms, drinking in every inch of the soft expanse of her pale skin. Her arms were perfectly contoured and sculpted from years of martial arts. Reaching her face, he cup it her lightly. Looking deep into her eyes, Booth wiped away the traces of tears, and she smiled back at him.

But still another tear fell. He planted a kiss on her cheek, catching the fallen drop.

"Talk to me, Bones. I know when something's wrong with you, and something is wrong." His voice boomed loud in the silence of the night.

He felt her swallow.

"I thought it'd be different, Booth." It was barely more than a whisper and yet it punched him to the core.

"Different how?" He thought he'd performed superbly and she'd come with such force that he wondered how it could possibly be any better.

"I've dreamed of the first time." Another tear glistened in the moonlight. "It wasn't in a car. It was meant to be … " her voice quivered. "… Special."

His gaze penetrated deep into her. "When are you going to see: Everything about you is special. Everything." He let the word hang in the still air. "And when we get to my house, I'm going to prove that to you all night. Okay?"

He asked with such force and conviction that Bones couldn't help but nod in agreement. Kissing his cheek, she smiled.

"Thank you Booth." Her smile sent warmth to his heart. She may be a best selling author, and a world-renowned anthropologist, but at times he forgot that inside she was still that 15-year-old girl, abandoned by those she dared to trust. He vowed never to do the same.

She smiled at him once more, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. Lifting herself off him, she moved back to the passenger seat to allow him to get dressed.

There was a tension in the air between them as she watched him pull up his boxers and pants. He didn't bother buttoning his shirt, instead leaving it to fall open – his perfectly formed pectoral muscles accentuated by the dim light. Letting out an uncharacteristically timid giggle, Bones thought of all the times she'd longed to touch his chest, the times she'd had to mentally hold herself back to stop from pouncing on him.

Booth started the engine and shifted into Drive. He looked across at her one last time before pulling away. Catching his eye, she sent him a weak smile and Booth noticed the tiredness return to her eyes.

Pulling the car away, he felt her hand come to rest on his knee. There was no caressing this time, but it didn't matter. He was reassured.

They drove in a comfortable silence. The roads were deserted now and Booth was shocked to see it was almost 3am. Her hand never moved from his knee.

Pulling up to his building, Booth was unsure whether she was awake or not. Her head drooped to one side, resting against the seatbelt. Once again he was awestruck by her natural beauty and desire stirred low in his belly. He laid his hand over hers and intertwined their fingers. Feeling her squeeze his back, their eyes met and they exchanged silent smiles. Booth was relieved to see she was no longer crying and leaned in to kiss her. She met him without hesitation and their tongues became entwined.

Booth pulled away reluctantly.

"Unless you want the second time to be in a car too, you have to stop kissing me like that!"

Her hand gravitated upwards and she felt him as he began to grow hard again. She stroked against it lightly, sending shivers through him.

"Bones…" he shuddered, his voice strained. She smile a wicked smile at him before turning away and getting out of the car in one smooth motion, leaving his world reeling and his chest heaving. It was taking all of his self-control not to take her right there on the hood of his car.

He watched as she walked slowly towards his building, her hips swaying seductively. Her shoes hung loose in her hand, and Booth's eye was suddenly drawn back to the footwell. Both her bra and panties were still in the car, and damn if that didn't make him sweat.

As if moving in fast-forward, Booth sprang out of the car and longed to catch up with her. He key fobbed the car locked and Booth found he didn't care what his neighbours would think of the partially steamed up truck with underwear on the floor. He'd waited 5 years for this night and nothing was going to spoil it now.

She was already inside when he reached his floor, and he realised she must have used her own key. His mind wandered briefly: did she carry the key around all the time, or had she brought it especially tonight because …

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of splashing water and he found himself not caring either way. She was in his shower. His Bones was naked in his shower.

Moving into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass. A stiff drink was what he really needed, but water would have to do right now. Turning the tap on, something stuck him.

It was loud.

Too loud.

The water from the shower was too loud.

Abandoning the glass and moving through the apartment, he was rendered breathless – the bathroom door was open.

Steam wafted out from the opening and light from the bathroom flooded his hallway.

The door was open. Bones was in his shower. He tried desperately to process the information.

Entering the bathroom he could see the foggy outline of her naked body behind the mottled glad. He could see for the first time, properly, the contours of her legs, moving up to form the delicate mound that was her ass. Her breasts, high and full, loomed over her flat stomach.

She rotated slightly in the shower and he could make out the shape of her arms. Low and forwards, there was only one place her hands could be.

Snapped out of his trance, Booth flung his shirt to the floor and stepped out of his pants faster than he'd thought possible. His socks and shoes gone in a flash, he took the few steps toward the frosted glass of his shower. It felt like miles. Booth heard a slight moan float over the drumming of the water, and he was pushed into overdrive.

Wrenching the door open he was met with a view he'd barely dared to dream of: Bones. In his shower. Touching herself. Slamming her against the wall Booth kissed her powerfully. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth, his erection pushing hard against her mound. Bones' hands moved round to grope his ass, his back, his shoulders, his neck. She didn't know what to touch first. His fingers locked in her soaking wet hair and she writhed against him.

Breaking away from her hungry mouth, Booth began covering her body in warm, wet kisses. Water ran over him as he flicked at her nipples with his tongue. Moving lower still he kissed her navel, her stomach quivering with his every touch, slight moans escaping her mouth. His hands on her hips, she moved against him. His mouth moved again, touching delicately atop her triangle of hair.

His hands pushed gently against her inner thighs and she moved to stand wider. He trailed kisses down the inside of her thighs, reaching her knee and back up the other side. Arriving at her throbbing centre, Booth took her clit in his mouth and began massaging it against his tongue. Nibbling playfully at her, he felt her whole body spasm. His fingers traced the outline of her folds, the warmth of her arousal mixing with the water from the shower to run down his arm. Her head fell back against the wall and her breathing quickened.

Moving slightly, Booth began lapping at her folds, his tongue just barely entering her. She shuddered and writhed against him, her hands plastered again the wall, her knees weak.

Booth plunged his tongue deep into her warmth before withdrawing slowly and trailing it back to the pinkness of her clit. Thrusting a finger into her, Booth drew a whimper from her lips. His mouth never left her as he began pounding in and out of her, fucking her with his fingers. He felt her walls swell around him. Her breathing drew faster and her hands flew to his hair.

His fingers moving faster now, Booth knew she was getting close. Her eyes closed and her head fell back. Just a few more thrusts and she was shuddering around him, her juices dripping down his fingers. She fell forwards, helpless against him.

Withdrawing his fingers slowly, he gave a final nip at her clit. Her hands reached beneath his chin and she pulled him up to meet her. Their mouths met, tongues colliding. Her nails clawed at his back while he fondled a nipple.

Regaining power over her own body, Bones took control from him. Pushing him back against the wall now, determined to subject him to the same agonising pleasure as he had inflicted on her. She'd lost track of how long she'd waited for this, of how many nights she'd lain awake thinking of this.

His erection brushed against her stomach as she began trailing kisses down his expertly moulded chest. She lapped at his nipple as her hand moved to cup him. Dragging a single nail along his length, he heard him whimper her name. Smiling wide, she tilted her head up to him, seeing his face flushed and his eyes closed in pleasure. She blew gently at his stomach, moving ever lower. He wanted, no needed, her to take him in her mouth already, but never wanted her to stop touching all over his body, He knew he couldn't take much more of her nimble fingers on him without losing it.

As if sensing his need, Bones knelt down lower in the shower and took his tip in her mouth. He drew a deep raggedy breath as she sucked lightly as his head. Her fingers reached for his balls and she began lapping at him. She felt him shudder as she took him in her mouth and began expertly sucking and biting at him.

He felt himself growing dangerously close to the end.

"Bones." It took ridiculous amount of concentration just to speak. "Bones." he stuttered again. "I cant …" He didn't have the strength to form sentences. He let out an involuntary whimper.

Not like this, he told himself.

She pulled away from him a moment, swiping stray hairs from her eyes, the warm water raining down on her head. He willed his brain to work and seized the opportunity.

Booth grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up to meet him, lifting her off the floor completely. Her back against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her forcefully. She bit against his shoulder to stifle a shriek.

He drove himself deep into her over and over, the warm water cascading down his back. Her legs gripped at him tightly and she moaned his name. His gun was ready to fire and he knew she was there with him.

Crushing his mouth onto hers, Booth pumped into her and felt the now familiar contractions of her orgasm around him. She shuddered and jerked in his arms as he spilled into her.

She felt weak against his arms, her arms and legs like jelly still wrapped around him. The orgasm had come in waves more intense than she knew it possible to be. Gasping for breath, he pulled out of her and gently dropped her to the floor.

Reaching behind her, Bones adjusted the shower, icy cold water washing over them.

"Bones!" Booth let out a startled yelp. "What was that for?"

"I thought it'd be the most effective way of making you close the store." She glanced down at his still semi-hard cock.

"'Shut up shop', Bones. Not 'close up store'." He shook his head exasperatedly. "And who said I was done?"

"We have to be at the lab in 4 hours, Booth. And I can't do my job properly without a sufficient quantity of sleep."

"Okay, okay," he resigned. He should have known it was about work.

Booth pushed open the door to the shower and stepped out onto the cold tiles. He padded out softly to get two towels from his linen closet. Turning back to face her, Booth wrapped a towel around Bones as she stepped from the shower. His arms lingered as he enveloped her within the towel, pulling her into a tight embrace. She kissed his cheek gently.

"Thank you Booth." She smiled at him, all trace of sadness and regret gone from her eyes. Nothing more needed saying, they both understood.

Smiling back at her, he took her by the hand and guided her silently into his bedroom. Perching her on the edge of his bed, he went to find a t-shirt for her to wear.

Bones had other plans.

Booth turned back towards her to see the towel drop to the floor, and her nakedness disappearing beneath his quilt. Her eyes closed, she snuggled down into his head.

He stood stock still for a full minute. This woman never failed to amaze him

"Are you coming?" Her eyes opened and a cheeky grin poked out at him from beneath the covers.

His own towel forgotten, Booth angled himself in behind her, their skin touching from top to toe, his knees fit perfectly into the curve of hers, his member resting against her ass. He knew already he wasn't getting any sleep tonight but Booth wasn't complaining.

He nestled his face deep into her still-wet hair, breathing in her scent.

"Bones?"

She murmured a reply.

"Can I read your new book now?"

* * *

_(I'm hoping 'close up shop' is a transnational phrase and not just a British thing, otherwise that line doesn't work, but never mind!)_

_I plan to write more stories, but as to when, I'm not sure yet. Watch this space!_


End file.
